


Oh Noes!  A Typo!  (Reward Drabbles)

by Zaniida



Series: Engaging the Fandom (POI) [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, the Machine's being sneaky again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Drabbles as rewards for catching typos in my work ^_^





	Oh Noes!  A Typo!  (Reward Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdi1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdi1/gifts).



> I'm confident enough about my ability to proofread that I gave myself this challenge: Any time a typo slips through, the first person to spot it gets to give me a Drabble Challenge.
> 
> For the _Person of Interest_ fandom, the challenge format is:  
>  _Pick a side character (not one of the main team (Finch, Reese, Root, Shaw) or Fusco, Carter, or Zoe), then give me an emotion and one or two other details (location, prop, goal, etc.) and I'll write a drabble over it._
> 
> It ought to be fun exploring some characters I don't think about as much!
> 
> cdi1 being first, I'm gonna let the challenge stray outside the lines: "I'll narrow it down a bit - go with how Joey & Logan became partners." (Reward for picking up "reign in" when it should have been "rein in.")

“You’re an aberration, Joey. I find that _fascinating_.”

“What do you mean?”

“These algorithms point out commonalities, connections, factors that humans overlook. They pointed me right at you.”

“But I don’t even _use_ \--”

“I know. You’re not in the system. See, I asked it who I should partner with, to do the most good in the world. Got the money -- just need to know where to aim it. It gave me your name, and that’s why I’m here. We can work together.”

“But why _me_?”

“Haven’t the slightest! So point me in a direction, Joey. Let’s start doing some good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to include it in the drabble, but I like to think that after getting to know Joey, Logan set up a college fund for kids whose parents got killed in the military.
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> Bear in mind that this has to be actual typos, not stylistic choices where I stray outside regulation English. It's my call whether you've found an actual mistake or not. I bend the rules of English in various ways, and my punctuation choices are sometimes weird but usually to a purpose. I also sometimes invent or combine words. And sometimes a character within the story will use words mistakenly, when it's for characterization purposes, so dialog "errors" might be deliberate.
> 
> But if I've used the wrong word, or the wrong phrase, if I've actually made an error in writing, that counts. If it's in the text of the story (not in the notes or other places). So keep your eyes open!


End file.
